PMD: Legend of Archiea: Deception
by Rodium Tech
Summary: A Persian named Mr. Money has to stop an evil team called Team Starblazer from taking over Archiea. PS: I'm accepting OCs for Golden's team, so please submit OCs (Rated T for drugs & violence) Update: I have had this summary for a while and realized Golden hasn't been introduced yet. So he's a Swablu if anyone's wondering.
1. Pilot

Yello there! I restarted the story again because the way it was still sucky. Don't worry, I've become a better writer in this long, perilous journey. Just kidding, it wasn't perilous. But seriously, nobody liked the original save a few people. I'd like to thank my friend Vein Locke for help and support. I also want to thank a commenter named jpr123 for giving a constructive comment. Anyway, let the latest revamp begin! (The author's notes probably aren't improved much btw, so don't judge me.)

* * *

Archiea, 15 years before PMD: Legend of Archiea, rebirth.

This story starts off at a mountain so huge, it would take several days for a normal Pokemon to climb it. Inside of it, there was a blaziken, who was awaiting somebody. Deoxys flew in.

"Hello Lyle, you called me?"

"Yes, Deoxys. I heard that Baltoy was causing trouble again," said Lyle.

"Yes sir, I'll put him in his place," said Deoxys.

Deoxys flew to the training room of Mt Meteora. Inside was multiple strong pokemon sparring, such as Tyranitar, Gyarados, Arcanine, and a lot more. There was also a Baltoy, who was bothering some of the stronger pokemon.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I WILL NOT BREAK YOU OUT OF HERE!"

"But- oh hey, Deoxys," he said.

"Baltoy, were you just talking about escaping," said Deoxys.

"I'm not obligated to tell you that," said Baltoy.

"Yes you are, since I'm higher ranking than you, not to mention I'm Lyle's main assistent," said Deoxys.

"Well uh, the truth is that Friendly here was trying to frame me," said Baltoy.

"Oh yeah, and why the hell would he do that?" asked Deoxys sarcastically.

"Because he hates me, obviously," said Baltoy.

 _Well, that's one part I can believe._ Deoxys thought to himself.

"Are you calling me unlikable?" asked Baltoy.

"Yes, and I thought I told you not to read my thoughts," said Deoxys.

"I actually didn't this time, I just assumed you were thinking that," said Baltoy.

"I don't care if you're lying or not, Lyle is still unhappy with you," said Deoxys.

"Whatever, I'll quit asking people to help me escape if it will make you go away," said Baltoy.

"So you admit it!" said Deoxys.

"I might as well have, because you didn't believe me anyway. Also, you can read minds too. So, what're you going to do this time," said Baltoy.

"Well, I guess I'll double your work tomorrow. You're perfectly capable of doing more than you do, but you always refuse to," said Deoxys.

"Fine, I'm getting bored here anyway," said Baltoy. "But someday, I swear I will surpass you, and then I'll be the one laughing."

"What makes you think that could happen?" said Deoxys.

"Well, I'll probably live forever, since I'm pretty much a sculpture, so I have all the time in the world," said Baltoy.

"Say that all you want, but we all know that'll never happen. Anyway, I'm done talking to you. Bye," said Deoxys.

After he left, Friendly, the Tyranitar, walked up to Baltoy.

"HONESTLY, PEOPLE LIKE ME HAVE A BETTER CHANCE OF SURPASSING DEOXYS THAN YOU, AND EVEN I HAVE A LOW CHANCE. ALTHOUGH, EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT BREAKING YOU OUT, I WOULD STILL RATHER SOME IDIOT LIKE YOU TAKE OVER THAN DEOXYS AND LYLE STAY IN CHARGE. I NEVER REALLY LIKED THEM," said Friendly.

A bug type walked up to them.

"Ha. You really think you have the best chance of taking over. It obviously will be me, if anybody. I will KILL Lyle and Deoxys. I'm not strong enough yet, but that's the only thing I live for. I'm the most brutal one here. I torture my victims before killing them, and kill people in the most painful, creative ways I can. If anybody's going to be feared, it's me. Because guess what, you can asked anybody if they know the name Driller. They do. I'm the name that everybody fears. I appear in 100% of people's nightmares. People lock their doors at night because of me. And yet, they still don't feel safe," said a clearly psychotic Beedrill, who had multiple scars covering his body, and dried blood on his face and stingers.

"Okay, thank you for your life's story. But I think most of that was exaggerated," said Baltoy.

"Say what you want, but you don't want to get on my bad side. Which, you are almost completely on for saying that. Watch your back, although that still won't be enough," said Driller. Baltoy backed away from him.

"Okay then," he said. Back at Lyle's chamber.

"So?" asked Lyle.

"Well, he wasn't that hard to take care of. All he does is talk about stupid dreams that could never happen," said Deoxys.

"Dreams like what?" asked Lyle.

"He thinks that he can surpass both of us one day and take over Team Starblazer," said Deoxys.

"Hmm, interesting. Well, he won't think that for long," said Lyle.

"Why?" asked Deoxys.

"Well, as leader, it's my job to make rules and enforce them. It's also my job to make sure everybody knows my power and authority. I can't have people thinking they're better than me, and trying to mutiny or anything. If he convinced enough people to turn against me, then that would be a problem. So I need to make sure everybody worships me," said Deoxys.

"Okay then, but you still didn't answer my question," said Deoxys.

"Well, that doesn't matter because all we know is that I'm in charge," said Lyle.

"I'm uh, pretty sure we know more than that," said Deoxys.

"Stop questioning my authority!" said Lyle.

"I'm not. You just aren't making any sense right now," said Deoxys.

"Well, I'm kind of tired. Goodnight," said Lyle, who walking into his bed and fell asleep… on the ground because he literally walked into his bed. After all, he was pretty tired.

"Okay, you just fall asleep and I'll do my thing," muttered Deoxys.

 _Of course, mostly everything he's done has been "my thing." he doesn't realize I'm just using him. He used to be a good person until his friend died. He doesn't know how Blaze was revived, but it was me. He'll never find out until it's too late. It's ironic how he was just talking about making sure people knew he was the leader, when he really isn't. He thinks he's the strongest pokemon, so he named his team after Mewtwo's Team Stargazer. I'm not even foolish enough to think I'm the strongest. That title goes to Mewtwo. Anyway, I should go now. I'm kind of just watching him sleep right now, and that's weird._ Deoxys thought to himself. He flew to a city called Goldmine Village. He was looking at it from the sky.

"Now, if there's somebody who can beat Lyle, he lives here. Soon I will take care of him. Soon I will kill Mr. Money. I can't have people ruining my plans. I will destroy this pointless world, by pushing it into the sun. That is what I attempted to do before, but I was stopped by Rayquaza. He destroyed the meteor I was in, with the help of a Pikachu and an Eevee. I won't let myself fail again," Deoxys said.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter. I thank Vein Locke for all the help.

-RodiumTech


	2. Introducing Team Gold

Yello there! Well, was that last chapter better? It was proof-read by my friend Vein Locke. He actually didn't find anything wrong with it, and said that he liked where it was going. Anyway, let's go!

* * *

That morning, a Persian got up and yawned. "Good morning, Rodium."

"Good Morning Mr. Money," said an Empoleon.

"So, what are we going to do today?" asked Mr. Money.

"Well, before we decide, we should wait for Metal Claw and Ember," said Rodium.

"I have already arrived, George," said a Metagross.

"Oh, hi Metal Claw. Where's Ember?" asked Rodium.

"He… is almost here," said Metal Claw. A Salamence walked in.

"Hey guys. What are we gonna do today?" he asked.

"Well, we haven't decided yet," said Rodium.

"Also, what took you so long?" asked Mr. Money.

"I bumped my head on literally everything I walked by," said Ember.

"Wow, talk about a rough start to the day," said Rodium.

"I don't have to," said Ember.

"Man, you can tell his brain is damaged," Rodium whispered to Mr. Money.

"You do realize I heard that," said Ember.

"Team, don't you think we should decide a location to head to?" asked Metal Claw.

"Oh yeah, I want to find treasure!" said Rodium. They decided a location and walked outside the team base. The Base said "Team Gold" on it.

"Ready to start today's adventure at Twisted Crags!" Rodium yelled.

"I vant to hear more about zis!" said an Electivire.

"Well, you can't," said Rodium.

"Fine. I vill just go vork at ze Pover Plant," he said.

"Hmm, Dr. Hardware, somehow I never noticed you were german," said Mr. Money.

"I don't know vhat 'german' is, but vhatever. Just go do your stupid mission," said the Electivire.

"Okay, later dude," said Ember.

So Team Gold finally was able to start their mission.

Twisted Crags, 1st floor

"Rodium, you should really stop drawing attention to ourselves," said Mr. Money.

"Yeah, whatever. It's not that much of a problem," said Rodium.

"True, but it still is a problem," said Mr. Money.

Inside the dungeon, there were mostly rock type pokemon. The first few floors, it was mostly Graveler, Hippopotas, Seviper, Boldore, and Onix. Then it became Golem, Boldore, Hippowdon, Seviper, Zangoose, and Arbok. Then, on the last 30 floors (this was a 80 floor dungeon.) there was Steelix, Gigalith, Nidoking, Golem, and Lairon. On the 75 floor, Rodium walked by a green scarf lying on the ground.

"Um, what kind of scarf is this?" he asked.

"That is a 'Beauty Scarf,'" said Metal Claw.

"Oh. What does it do?" he asked.

"It turns hideous fish into non-hideous fish," said Ember.

"Uh, thanks for the description?" said Rodium.

"You're perfectly welcome," said Ember. Team Gold continued on. They eventually got to the 80th floor. The room was surrounded by pillars, and everything in it was white. Save for an object, that was under a "spotlight" type thing. Team Gold went nearer to it, and saw that it was a disc looking object, in the shape of Arceus' wheel. It had four holes in it, too. The disc was also the same color as Arceus' wheel, since it was a shiny gold color. Each of the four holes looked as if some kind of orbs fit into it.

"What is that?" Rodium asked Metal Claw.

"I do not have information on that, although I will study it for you if you like," said Metal Claw.

"Sure, do that when we get home," said Mr. Money.

Rodium noticed that there was a door that lead further, but didn't mention it to anyone.

They walked back to the village they came from. There was a sign that said "Welcome to Goldmine Village."

At home, Mr. Money lied in his bed. "Well, that was fun," he said.

"Yeah, it was the first actually hard mission we've done in a while," Rodium said.

"We always go to far away places, but the place we actually needed to go was right here all along," said Mr. Money.

"By the way, I think I saw a door that lead somewhere else," said Rodium.

"Oh yeah, I think I noticed something too. Well, I don't feel like going back there for a while. If only there was a way to get to that room instantly," said Mr Money.

"Yeah. Well, goodnight," said Rodium.

"See you in the morning," said Mr. Money.

That night, Mr. Money had a dream about being a human. There were hundreds of people wearing strange, matching outfits. It seemed to be a… gang of some kind? Some sort of evil team? Mr. Money did know for sure what it was. It wasn't important though. Right? Yeah. It was just a dream.

* * *

At Mt. Meteora.

"Well, Chameleon? Do you have any information?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if this is important, but, they found some sort of object in the shape of Arceus' wheel," he said.

"Hmm, could it be? I wonder… Well, we might have a problem. If that object is the Disc of Creation, then we can't let them use it. Deoxys, I guess your concerns about Team Gold were correct. I didn't really think that a group of treasure hunters would be a problem, but they are. Well, we'll need reinforcements," said Lyle.

"What are you thinking, Lyle?" said Deoxys.

"I will revive the statue of Inferno. He is so old, he is probably strong enough to beat whatever Team Gold can do," said Lyle.

"I haven't heard of that," said Deoxys.

"Well, you haven't been here long. But, we should be able to find him at the Buried Relic," said Lyle.

"Okay, we should head there as soon as we can," said Deoxys.

"We'll bring Driller too, since he looks like he'll go even more insane if he doesn't kill something soon," said Lyle.

"Cool, I get to murder people that live in a relic that's been buried for thousands of years," said Driller.

"Well, let's go," said Lyle. They went to the port. Lyle had already told Deoxys to take charge until he got back, so there wasn't a problem. The Lapras there refused to carry him, so he rode on Gyarados from his army instead.

* * *

Lily Pond, Archiea, night

"It's alive!" yelled a Grimer.

"You've been yelling at that chesto berry for hours. When are you going to shut up!" said another Grimer.

"No seriously, look, it's moving!" the first Grimer said. It was true. The chesto berry was moving. Suddenly, it grew legs and grew leaves on the top of it.

"What the heck," the second Grimer said.

"Why did it do that?" said the first Grimer.

"Well, aren't you guys also garbage that came alive?" asked the berry.

"Well, yeah. But that's just what Grimer do. Not uh, whatever you are," said the second Grimer.

"It kind of looks like an Oddish," said Grimer #1.

"I guess I am then. Does that mean I'll evolve into Gloom?" the berry asked.

"No, probably not," said Grimer #2.

"Hey, you never know," said Grimer #1.

"Whatever, this is too ridiculous. I'm leaving," said Grimer #2.

"I guess I'll leave too then," said the 'Oddish.' Oddish then walked off.

"Well, I don't want to be alone," said Grimer #1.

The Oddish walked passed a Gastrodon.

"Eww, what is that. It smells like grimy food," it said.

"Umm, you smell bad too," said the Oddish.

"Wait, is that smell coming from you?" it asked. The Oddish smelled himself.

"Yeah, I guess," he said.

"Well, that's just gross. I'm leaving," the Gastrodon said.

"Hmm, wait a minute. If I smell like grimy food, maybe that's what I am. I mean, grimy food is just rotting food. I'm a rotten chesto berry. So, that means I'm grimy food," Oddish, or 'Grimy Food' said.

"Do you think you have a purpose in life?" asked Grimer #1, who apparently followed him.

"I don't know. I kind of just want to look for adventure," Grimy Food said.

"An adventure to look for adventure. Sounds fun," Grimer #1 said.

"Okay. Who are you anyway?" Grimy Food asked.

"Um, I'm Grimer #1," Grimer #1 said.

"That's stupid, you should change it. It also sounds kind of narcissistic," Grimy Food said.

"Okay, then I'll change it. I'll be named… uh… Slime," Grimer #1 said.

"That's uh, kind of… You know…," said Grimy Food.

"It's kind of boring?" said Slime.

"It's kinda… AWESOME! That's the most interesting name I've ever heard! How did you think of it!?" Grimy Food exclaimed.

"It just came to me," said Slime.

"Man, you are just a prodigy," said Grimy Food.

"Thanks, I guess I always have been good with names. I even named that pond," said Slime.

"You named Lily Pond?!" asked Grimy Food.

"No, I'm talking about the tiny pond next to it," said Slime.

"What did you named it?" asked Grimy Food.

"I named it Pond Pond," said Slime.

"I honestly would have never thought of that," said Grimy Food, impressed for some reason.

"That's because it's ridiculous," said Grimer #2.

"Who are you?" asked Grimy Food.

"I'm Grimer #2," he said.

"You do realize there isn't a Grimer #1, right?" asked Grimy Food.

"Fine, I'll just change my name to Grimer #5," Grimer #2 said. Grimy food facepalmed.

"Whatever, I'm done talking to you," said Grimy Food. Grimy food pulled one of the marijuana leaves off of his head, and started smoking it.

"Wait, what are you doing?" asked Slime.

"Duh, I'm smoking weed. Are you anti-drug or something?" he asked.

"Drug? I thought that was just a regular leaf," said Slime.

"Umm, no. Why do you think Oddish is called the 'Weed Pokemon,'" said Grimy Food.

"I guess I never thought about that. I always imagined it as the type of weed that moms hate, and make sure isn't anywhere near their house," said Slime.

"What you just described is the drug," said Grimy Food. Slime thought about that.

"Oh yeah," they said. "Wait, but since you're rotting, doesn't that mean that it wouldn't taste very good?"

"Well, that's not a problem unless I was planning to eat it," said Grimy Food.

"Good point," said Slime.

"Well, I guess It's time to look for adventure," said Grimy.

"Okay. Where first?" asked Slime.

"This way," he said.

* * *

Well, that was the second chapter. Please put constructive criticism, because I really want to know how to improve. Anyway, bye!

-Rodium


	3. The First Relic Pt 1

I don't own Pokemon

"We're finally here," said Lyle.

"What do you mean 'finally?' Didn't we teleport," asked Deoxys.

"Oh yeah, we did," Lyle answered.

"Why is the leader of this team such an idiot…" Deoxys muttered.

"Anyway, let's go to that relic," said Lyle.

Buried Relic, Entrance

"Here it is. Hopefully this isn't too easy," said Lyle.

"Why, because that would be too boring?" asked Deoxys.

"Nah, it's because I like when people think they're strong enough to beat me, but aren't," said Lyle.

"Umm, okay that makes sense I guess," said Deoxys. So the two Pokemon entered. Lyle saw multiple inscriptions on the wall.

"Hmm, these runes seem to be talking about guardians of this place," said Deoxys.

"How many of them?" asked Lyle.

"Five. They're names are: Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Regigigas, and…" Deoxys paused.

"And what?" asked Lyle.

"It's just that I've heard of the Regi people, but it says somebody named 'Moon,'" said Deoxys.

"Weird. He probably won't be a problem though. I mean, nobody has ever really beat me in a fight," said Lyle.

"Well, we should be careful. He might be strong. If he's been guarding a ruins this long, then he's probably really old. And people like that are usually either legendaries or really strong pokemon," said Deoxys.

"Okay, whatever. Let's just enter," said Lyle.

On the 15th floor, Lyle noticed that the floor they entered was only one, small room. "Lyle, watch out," said Deoxys.

"Why? Is something ther-" Lyle said as he got punched in the face by a rock golem.

"Oww, that son of a-" then he was punched again. Lyle got so mad, he charged up fire around him and shot it all at Regirock. It didn't do much, since Regirock is rock-type.

"WHAT THE HECK! HOW DO I DEFEAT THIS GUY!" yelled Lyle.

"Maybe by using a super-effective fighting-type move," said Deoxys.

"oh yeah." Lyle used double kick, and Regirock was injured.

"FINE, YOU CAN GO," said Regirock. It turned into a red crystal.

"What is this?" asked Lyle.

"Well, the thing you just fought wasn't really Regirock. It was this treasure, called the rock part, turned into Regirock," said Deoxys.

"Oh, well what does it do?" asked Lyle.

"Well, just combine it with the ice part and steel part, and you can make a music box," said Deoxys.

"Well, I don't want a stupid music box," said Lyle.

"It's not any ordinary music box, it can call the legendary Regigigas," said Deoxys.

"Why would I want to do that? That guy hated me," said Lyle.

"He does? Why?" asked Deoxys.

"Well, It's because I am on the same team as Groudon," said Lyle.

"Right. I almost forgot. Anyway, we need his key to open the chamber that Inferno is kept in," said Deoxys.

"So it's not really Regigigas, it's a transformed key?" said Lyle.

"Yes, you catch on quickly," said Deoxys.

"Anyway, we should continue on," said Lyle. The went up 5 more floors, and were in a similar room.

"You know, it's annoying how long it takes to even go up five floors in this stupid dungeon. Oh, we're here," said Lyle.

"Yes, the chamber of Regice," said Deoxys.

"This will be a breeze," said Lyle. "I'm definitely glad I'm a fire type."

"Yes. Anyway, you should go ahead and take care of this," said Deoxys. Lyle ran at Regice, meanwhile Deoxys noticed something following them. He swore he had seen… a wire? Anyway, he disregarded it. He looked and saw Lyle using some sort of double blaze kick. Regice melted into the ice part. The two of them continued. Deoxys noticed them being followed again. "Lyle, I think we're being followed," said Deoxys.

"Nonsense, who would follow me?" asked Lyle. The went up 5 more floors.

"Seriously Deoxys, how many floors does this dungeon have? 30? 35? 50?" asked Lyle.

"99," said Deoxys.

"WAIT WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFOREHAND!?" asked Lyle.

"Didn't think it was important," said Deoxys.

"And you called me an idiot," said Lyle.

"By the way, we're in Registeel's chamber," said Deoxys.

"It seems we only have conversations in regi chambers," said Lyle.

"Anyway, you should be able to defeat him the same way as Regice," said Deoxys.

"Yeah, Regis are weak," said Lyle.

"Well, these clones are only a fraction of their real strength," said Deoxys.

"Well, I bet the real ones would be easy too," said Lyle as he got punched in the face.

"You gotta be kidding me," said Lyle.

 **Goldmine Village, Team Gold base**

"I wonder what this thing is," said Mr. Money.

"Me too. There probably was instructions back at Twisted Crags, but we must of not noticed them. It'd be easier if we knew what this thing was even called," said Rodium.

"SINCE IT IS IMPERATIVE THAT WE SOLVE THIS, THEN I SUGGEST THAT WE COULD VISIT AKU," said Metal Claw.

"You mean that weird Xatu that opens magically sealed boxes for a living? Yeah, I suppose he would know about that," said Ember.

"Okay, let's go find him," said Rodium.

"Since when were you the leader?" asked Ember.

"Nah, let's go," said Mr. Money. "After I get some fish."

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry too," said Rodium.

"Are you, Metal Claw?" asked Ember.

"NEGATIVE. I HAVE NO NEED FOR 'FOOD,'" he answered.

"Right, that makes sense. Wait, then why do you have a mouth?" Ember asked.

"SO THAT I CAN COMMUNICATE," Metal Claw answered.

"But what about your Pokedex entry?" asked Ember.

"WE ALL KNOW THAT THE POKEDEX GETS EVERYTHING INCORRECT," said Metal Claw.

"Oh, right," said Ember. So they went to the town square, where they saw most of the shops. They saw a shop called 'Xatu Appraisal.'

"There it is," said Mr. Money.

"Wait, did we ever eat?" asked Rodium.

"Well of course we did. It was in between now and when we were still at the team base," said Mr. Money.

"Wait, do you and Rodium live at the team base?" asked Ember.

"Umm, yeah?" asked Rodium.

"What a coincidence. I live there too," said Ember.

"I never see you," said Mr. Money.

"Well, that's because I sleep in a different room," said Ember.

"That explains it," said Rodium.

"ARE WE FORGETTING ABOUT THE TASK AT HAND?" asked Metal Claw.

"Nah, I wa just getting to that," said Mr. Money.

"Are we going to talk about why you're saying 'nah' all of a sudden? You'd never said that before today," said Rodium.

"No, we are NOT getting off subject again," said Ember.

"You're right, let's go," said Mr. Money. They walked up to Aku.

"Hello, what the hell is this thing?" asked Ember.

"Um, what a way to introduce yourself," said Aku.

"Seriously Ember, what is your problem. Now what hell is it already?" asked Rodium.

"You guys are both idiots," said Mr. Money. "Anyway, I'm Mr. Money and this is my team. We are trying to find out what this artifact is."

"You could have just said so in the first place. This is the legendary item called the 'Disc of Creation.' Sorry to disappoint, but there isn't much more I can tell you. There is two people I know that could, however. Their names are Emerald and Amethyst. You might recognize them a Gardevoir with cyan-blue hair and green eyes, and a Gallade that also has blue hair, but has purple eyes," said Aku.

"Cool, where can we find these people?" asked Mr. Money.

"You can find them at Oddity Cave at Atmos, the air continent," said Aku.

"Okay, we'll find them. Though I wish they were closer," said Rodium.

"Hey, you don't lead this team, I do. Let's go," said Mr. Money.

"FINALLY! We're off to find out more about this legendary artifact!" said Rodium.

"Let's hurry and go before people start looking at us," said Ember.

Credits:

Aku was named by my friend Vein.

All other OCs in this specific chapter are mine. And no, Deoxys isn't an OC, since he's actually in the game. Pokemon isn't mine, as the short, lazy disclaimer already said. Also, I'm gonna stop doing disclaimers since they're stupid. Obviously I don't own Pokemon, otherwise I wouldn't be writing a Fanfiction.


	4. The First Relic Pt 2

**Buried Relic 48th Floor**

"Seriously Deoxys… Why didn't you… Tell me this dungeon was so long?" said Lyle, exhausted.

"I didn't know it mattered. Wait, are you tired already?" asked Deoxys.

"YES! If you would have told me this dungeon was 100 floors-"

"99 floors," said Deoxys.

"99 floors, then I would have prepared! I literally didn't bring any food!" said Lyle.

"You have an oran berry," said Deoxys.

"You're right. I'll wait until I'm almost dead because of hunger, and then I'll eat it and be fully healed. It won't fill me up much, but it will work for now," said Lyle.

"I'll teleport around and see if I can find the stairs," said Deoxys.

"Can't you just teleport us to the end?" asked Lyle.

"Of course not, that's not how Mystery Dungeons work. I can only teleport us around the floor," said Deoxys.

"Okay, do that, and I'll stay here and don't move to save my energy," said Lyle. Deoxys teleported away. A few minutes later, he came back.

"What took you so long?" Lyle asked.

"This floor is huge. By the way, I found a reviver seed. So if you faint, you'll get another chance," said Deoxys.

"Cool," said Lyle. "Did you find the stairs?"

"Yes, actually. I'll teleport you there," said Deoxys. So they went to the next floor.

"Now only 50 more floors," said Deoxys.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," said Lyle. "That's gonna take hours."

"Well, there's no way to speed it up," said Deoxys.

"What about with pure seeds?" asked Lyle.

"I mean, I suppose that would work, but we don't have any," said Deoxys.

"That's okay, we'll just use the stash behind you," said Lyle. Deoxys turned around. There was at least 20 pure seeds.

"Well, what do you know?" he said.

"I know that I should eat them, since I'm starving," Lyle said.

"That will get us up about 23 floors," said Deoxys.

"It's a good thing we don't have those crappy toolboxes that rescue teams use," said Lyle.

"Actually, I heard this continent had a lot of rescue teams," said Deoxys.

"Hmm, by the way. Isn't it a little odd that there'd be 23 fresh pure seeds in a pile, right next to the entrance to this floor?" asked Lyle.

"Either the person who's following us did it, or some pokemon on this floor likes these. One way or another, let's take them," said Deoxys.

"Okay," said Lyle. A few minutes later. "Yep, somebody definitely lives on this floor, look at this nice lamp," said Lyle.

"Wait, that's not a lamp," said Deoxys. Suddenly, the lamp grew two dark blue eyes, and lit up.

"Well, whatever. It's a lamp _ **ent**_. I was close," said Lyle.

"What the hell, why did you take my pure seeds you little douche!?" asked the lamp.

"Because I'm starving, and I'm trying to get to the last floor," said Lyle.

"(Hmm, I can't fight to get them back, since this guy is probably stronger than me.)" whispered the Lampent. "Listen, I know this dungeon like the back of my tendril. I'll bring you to the end if you give me back my pure seeds," said the lamp.

"I don't know, it would just be easier to use the seeds," said Lyle.

"Those seeds will only get you up 23 floors. I can bring you to the end," said the Lampent.

"But I'm starving," said Lyle. "I'll just faint before we reach the end."

"I'll supply you with food then. I've lived here my whole life, so I have a stockpile of food," said the Lampent.

"How do I know I can trust you?" asked Lyle.

"What could I do? I have nothing better to do than lead you anyway. Although… It's probably a bad idea to go to the end. There's a really strong Pokemon there. His name is-"

"Moon, yeah I know. How strong could he be anyway?" asked Lyle.

"Anyway, let's go already," said the Lampent.

"One more thing, I have no idea what to call you," said Lyle.

"My name's Phase. Although, ghosts don't go by their real names. But that's what you'll call me," said Phase.

"Okay. Anyway, let's go," said Lyle.

 **Lapras Travel Liner**

"Hello Sienna, we're going to Atmos," said Mr. Money.

"Hi, how is your team doing?" asked Sienna.

"Good. How are you?" asked Rodium.

"Are we going to leave already?" asked Ember.

"For once I agree," said Mr. Money.

"ACTUALLY, THERE HAS BEEN OTHER TIMES WHEN YOU HAVE AGREED WITH EMBER," said Metal Claw.

"Like when?" asked Mr. Money.

"LIKE WHEN HE SAID SARCASTICALLY THAT YOU WERE A 'GREAT' LEADER," said Metal Claw.

"Yeah, I guess I did-wait a minute," said Mr. Money.

"Well, we should be going," said Sienna.

"Good idea," said Ember. So Team Gold left to go to Atmos. When they got there, they were in for a surprise.

"Oh, Team Gold, I didn't expect you to be here," said a Mismagius.

"Oh, hello Witch and Frost," said Mr. Money said to the Mismagius and Froslass.

"What about me?" said a Banette.

"Well, honestly we care more about Frost and Witch," said Ember.

"Come on, Ember. We care about Revenge and Blindness too," said Rodium.

"Well, _you_ do Rodium," said Mr. Money. The Banette and Sableye sighed.

"At least I have a girlfriend," said Revenge.

"Well, I'm married so stop trying to be cool," said Mr. Money.

"I was talking to Ember, who's one of the lesser known people of Team Gold," said Revenge.

"Do you wanna go?!" asked Ember. The Banette looked at him nervously.

"No, I don't really want to fight a dragon," he said.

"That's what I thought," said Ember.

"Baby," said Blindness, rolling her crystal eyes. Or, implying that she was trying to.

"Anyway, what are you doing?" asked Mr. Money.

"Oh, nothing important. You?" asked Witch.

"Oh, we're studying this thing," said Mr. Money, pointing at Rodium, who showed Witch the Disc.

"Oh, so you have the Disc of Creation," said Frost.

"Yeah, but how did you know what it is? Not even Metal Claw could tell us at first," asked Mr. Money.

"Well, I know a few things about relics. Where'd you find it?" the Froslass asked.

"Twisted Crags, right next to Goldmine Village. Surprisingly, we hadn't explored the full dungeon until just a few days ago," said Mr. Money.

"Anyway, we both probably have wasted enough time. Let's continue on with our things," said Witch.

"Alright. Bye the way, can you tell us where Oddity Cave is?" asked Mr. Money.

"I'll just give you a map I got from Baram Town. In fact, I think you should either visit there or Pokemon Square. There's shops there that would be useful to visit," said Frost.

"Okay, well let's go," said Rodium. "I'll hold the map."

"I think George should hold it," said Ember.

"Why do you call me George instead of Mr. Money? Also, I can't hold things obviously," Mr. Money said.

"Then I could hold it," said Ember.

"No you can't," said Mr. Money.

"What about Metal Claw?" asked Ember.

"I'm literally the only one on this team that can hold things," said Rodium.

"Fine," said Ember. "Let's visit Baram Town first, because it's closer, by the way."

"Agreed," said Mr. Money.

So team gold went to Baram Town.

"Wow, there's not as much here as I expected. I guess Pokemon Square is the capital, so it would have more," said Mr. Money.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that the only business here is the Kecleon shop. And the cafe I guess," said Rodium.

"Whatever. We need supplies anyway, since our 'great leader' didn't bring any," said Ember.

"Oh yeah, and my 'non-mediocre teammate' Ember didn't remind me," said Mr. Money.

"Touche," said Ember.

"I wish you guys would shut up," said Rodium.

"Anyway, let's go to the Kecleon Shop," said Mr. Money.

 **Lily Pond, Archiea, the rock continent**

"So, Slime, where do you suppose we could find adventure?" asked Grimy, still smoking weed.

"Well, let's go to Lily Town. Unfortunately, I heard it's far from here. It might take us days to get-"

"Oh, there it is. Let's go," said Grimy.

"Wait, where are we?" asked Slime. "I could have sworn..."

"Well, you could've, but it would be rude to most people," said Grimy.

"It's an expression," said Slime.

"I knew that. Don't you know what sarcasm is?" asked Grimy.

"I'm starting to get a feeling that you don't," said Slime.

"Well, that's why it's just a feeling. Anyway, let's go already," said Grimy.

"Where in Lily Town should we go first?" asked Slime.

"We should go to Leaf's Guild," said Grimy.

"Will he mind you smoking weed in there?" asked Slime.

"Why?" asked Grimy.

"Because it's illegal in most places," said Slime.

"WHAT?! Why? Weed is awesome," said Grimy.

"Frankly I'm not sure," said Slime.

"Anyway, those po-pos can jump in a ditch," said Grimy.

"That's kind of mean," said Slime.

"Sorry," said Grimy. "But I'm still not gonna follow stupid laws. What's next, a law against breathing? Fun? I just want to live the high life."

"I'm sure nobody's going to enforce it," said Slime.

 **Lily Town**

"BZZT, BZZT. YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR DRUG ABUSE," said a Magneton.

"I didn't attack the drug, I just smoked it," said Grimy.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT DRUG ABUSE IS," said the Magneton.

"Anyway, I'm not going to jail, and I'm not putting down this weed. I grew it on the top of my own head," said Grimy.

"WELL, IF YOU WON'T COME WILLINGLY, I'LL DRUG YOU THERE," said the cop.

"NO!" Grimy yelled, and then punched the officer into a wall, causing him to create a huge crater. He could see fear in all three of the officer's eyes.

"BUT… YOU'RE JUST AN ODDISH!" it said.

"Shut up, you idiot. I told you, I'm not coming with you. If you won't listen to me, then you'll face the consequences. This is your last warning, before I end you," Grimy said in a very evil voice.

"Grimy, what's wrong with you? This isn't like you," said Slime.

"Hmm, I don't know what you're talking about. Hey, what happened to that Magneton?" he asked. The officer was knocked out.

"Hmm, my level seems to have gone up a lot. Did I do that? I don't remember…" Grimy said.

"Wait, really? You don't remember punching that guy into a wall?" asked Slime.

"Oh no, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to," Grimy said.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" asked the cop as they walked away.

"Time to go to Leaf's guild. I heard they have fun stuff there. Like adventures," said Grimy.

"Yeah, maybe we should sign up," said Slime.


	5. The First Relic Pt 3

**Buried Relic, Atmos**

"Well, this is the place you wanted to get to for some reason," said Phase.

"Great. So Deoxys, on the other side of this stairs is what we're looking for. And all we needed to do was give a lamp some seeds," Lyle said. "By the way, are you still coming with us, or are you gonna go back?"

"Well, uh, I don't really want to go in there," said Phase.

"That's fine, we don't need you anyway. I just didn't know it would still be confusing in there," said Lyle.

"Well, I guess Moon will confuse you at first," said Phase.

"Yeah. I'm already confused on why I've never heard of him if he's so strong," said Lyle.

"I guess he has been locked away in these runs for hundreds of years. I have too," said Phase.

"Really? It couldn't have been that long," said Lyle.

"I was a charmander when I was put in here," said Phase.

"Oh, so you grew up fully, and then died?" asked Lyle.

"Actually, I only ever evolved into a charmeleon. That's why when I died, I become a Lampent instead of a Litwick or a Chandelure," said Phase.

"Oh, I guess that makes since. What was your name before?" Lyle asked.

"I can't tell you bro. Anyway, go away already," said Phase.

"Alright," said Lyle. Then, Lyle and Deoxys went through the stairs. On the other side, he saw a huge statue of a Druddigon, with a Furret sleeping on top of it.

"That must be the legendary statue of Inferno. But I wonder where Moon is?" said Lyle. The Furret woke up. He saw Lyle, and sighed.

"I seriously have been waiting hundreds of years for somebody to come here because I want a good fight, and all I get are two weaklings. Just my luck," said the Furret.

"Weaklings? Speak for yourself. We came here for a fight too, but we want to fight Moon. Not some little rodent," said Lyle. The Furret gave Lyle a extremely sarcastic look.

"Oh, really? Well, hate to disappoint you, but I am Moon, so if you were expecting somebody weaker, or should I say, more on your level, then you're out of luck," said Moon.

"Really? From what I've read, Moon is strong. You are a weak Pokemon, and if you refuse to get out of my way, then I'll obliterate you," said Lyle.

"Try me," said Moon, getting off the statue and standing in front of Lyle. Lyle punched him, obliterating him into a million bloody pieces.

"Wow, I knew that guy was all big talk," said Lyle.

"Yeah, he never stood a chance," said Deoxys.

"Hey, uh, could you please not do that next time, I just groomed my fur," said somebody behind Lyle. Lyle turned around, and saw Moon.

"Wait, but I just killed you!" said Lyle.

"No you didn't. I thought you read about me," said Moon.

"I did," said Lyle. Moon slashed at Lyle with thief, knocking him back.

"Then you would have read the part where it said I'm invincible. Now, if you're going to bore me, then I'll get back to my nap. I'll even let you leave," said Moon.

"If I'm so boring, then why don't you leave," said Lyle.

"Well, I'd love to, but unfortunately I have to guard Inferno," said Moon.

"Well, I'll just kill you until you tire of trying," said Lyle. Lyle was about to use double kick, but then Moon used double kick on him, knocking him back.

"Okay, I'll admit, you're not the weakest person I've ever fought," said Lyle.

"Stop trying to be a tough guy. This is too easy," said Moon.

"I'll just kill him for you, Lyle," said Deoxys. He was about to use psychic, but Moon used psychic on him first.

"Argh, this guy keeps copying our moves," said Deoxys.

"Correction, I'm using them before you even get a chance to," said Moon.

"Well, he can't copy this!" Lyle yelled, using blaze kick. He was wrong.

"This guy is so annoying!" Lyle yelled. "No wonder Phase said we shouldn't go in here."

"How are you doing that anyway?" asked Deoxys.

"Wow, you guys really are stupid. All I need to do is use 'me first'" said Moon. "Don't you know anything?"

"Why don't you get your own moves!" said Lyle.

"If you say so," said Moon. Moon used flamethrower, which surprisingly actually hurt Lyle.

"How… can you hurt me!?" asked Lyle.

"Easy. You're weak," said Moon.

"Strange, you could be Regice, Regirock, and Registeel, but you couldn't beat a lowly rodent," said Deoxys.

"Oh, if it isn't a legendary. Well, good thing I don't have to worry, since it's one of the weaker legendaries," said Moon. "Although, this battle is really boring. I'm going back to sleep." Moon fell asleep again, which angered Lyle.

"HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" yelled Lyle. Moon woke up.

"Yeah, you're that one guy that just woke me up twice in a row," said Moon.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID SLEEP! JUST DIE!" Lyle blaze kicked him, destroying him again.

"Wow, you really don't listen," said Moon. "I said to stop doing that, it's annoying." By this point, Lyle was starting to get tired.

"I don't have time for this, I need to revive that statue," said Lyle.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so. They told me to protect it, not make sure it doesn't get revived," said Moon.

"Wait, you mean all of this could've been prevented!?" Lyle said, frustrated.

"Yeah, although I'd have to go wherever Inferno goes. So I'd have to join your team, unfortunately," said Moon.

"Oh really," said Lyle, smirking. "Then so be it."

"Okay, I'll revive this. I'm bored of being here anyway," said Moon. Suddenly, Moon released energy into the statue. It started to gain color, becoming mostly red and blue, with red eyes.

"Greetings, I am Inferno. I swore to serve whoever unfroze me. Who was it?" asked Inferno.

"Well, technically it was that rodent, but it was my idea. He only unfroze it because of me," said Lyle.

"I understand. I don't really want to serve Moon anyway. So, what is my mission?" asked Inferno.

"Well, I have a plan called 'Project Hybrid.' I need you to capture Groudon and Ho-Oh, so I may combine them into one amalgamation. I will then use it to take over Archaea," said Lyle.

"Well, I was hoping I'd be revived by somebody good, but I must stick to my promise," said Inferno.

"Good," said Lyle. Lyle left buried relic, and Moon followed. Inferno looked at Deoxys.

"How could you do this to an innocent person," he said before he left.

"Idiot, I don't care what he thinks," said Deoxys. "And I doubt anybody else could call him innocent." Then, Deoxys left the relic too.

"So like, everybody's leaving now? I guess I'm tired of this place too. I'm gonna go and see the world," said Phase.

 **Baram Town, Atmos**

"Well, that Kecleon had hardly anything," said Ember.

"Hey, we can't complain; at least we got some apples and oran berries," said Rodium.

"Yeah, but not very much of those," said Ember.

"It doesn't matter anyway since we're going to Pokemon Square, and their shop always has stuff," said Mr. Money.

"Hope he has better stuff than this loser," said Ember.

"I assure you I am not a loser, we just don't have much items today," said Kecleon.

"Whatever weirdo," said Ember. Team Gold walked away, and started their travel to Pokemon Square. It didn't take very long, since the two towns are close to each other. At that Kecleon Shop, there was better stuff.

"Cool, a reviver seed," said Ember.

"Wow, that's kind of rare," said Rodium.

"I HAVE FOUND SOME SILVER SPIKES," said Metal Claw.

"Suit yourself, but I'm gonna buy these iron thorns," said Rodium. The two of them glared at each other.

"You do realize those are exactly the same," said Mr. Money.

"No, they're different colors," said Rodium.

"Whatever, I just want these golden fangs," said Ember.

"Wait, those are extremely rare!" said Rodium.

"Yeah, I don't even know if I could throw this at somebody," said Ember.

"Couldn't you just pick it back up?" asked Mr. Money.

"You obviously don't know how throwable items work," said Ember.

"Yeah, he could only pick it back up if he missed," said Rodium.

"Why?" asked Mr. Money.

"Because, they disappear after they hit somebody," said Rodium.

"Really?" asked Mr. Money.

"No, they're just really hard to get out of somebody once they get stuck in," said Rodium.

"That makes more sense," said Mr. Money.

"Well, I guess we should go to Oddity Cave now," said Rodium.

"Can you stop acting like the leader!?" yelled Ember.

So Team Gold ventured to Oddity Cave.

"Why is this place called Oddity Cave?" asked Rodium.

"THIS DUNGEON WAS NAMED BY EMERALD, WHO NAMED IT THIS BECAUSE OF SEVERAL STRANGE OCCURRENCES THAT HAPPEN IN THIS CAVE," said Metal Claw.

"Like what? What occurences happen?" asked Rodium.

"WELL, AS YOU KNOW, THIS AREA IS VERY HOT. BUT, ABOUT SIX FLOORS INTO THE DUNGEON, THE CAVE BECOMES VERY COLD. ALSO, IN THE COLD PART OF THIS DUNGEON, SLUGMA ARE ABLE TO SURVIVE," said Metal Claw.

"Slugma isn't the only fire type that only appears on the cold part of the dungeon. Rapidash and Torkoal also survive in the coldest areas," said Mr. Money.

"That is odd," said Rodium. "I wonder why the Slugmas don't freeze, like they usually do if they aren't hot enough," said Rodium.

"It's because physics do not apply here fully," said Mr. Money.

"I wonder how somebody could live in a place like this," said Rodium.

"AN ORGANISM LIVING HERE WOULD BE DIFFICULT," said Metal Claw.

"Well, no point in standing here talking about it, let's go in already!" said Ember.

"Oh, who's acting like the leader now," said Rodium.

"Shut the hell up, Rodium," said Ember.

"We should go in, though," said Mr. Money.

"Agreed," said Rodium. Team Gold went into Oddity Cave. When they got in, the area looked like a dry badlands.

"This looks like a dry badlands," said Rodium.

"Well thank you Mr. Obvious," said Ember.

"Hmm? Are you talking to me?" asked Mr. Money, who wasn't listening.

"No stupid, I'm talking to Rodium," said Ember.

"Wait, what did you say to me?" asked Rodium.

"Is seriously nobody paying attention to anybody?" asked Ember.

"I AM PAYING ATTENTION," said Metal Claw.

"Did I ask you?" yelled Ember.

"ACTUALLY, YOU DID," said Metal Claw.

"Oh, good point," said Ember. Metal Claw rolled his eyes.

"Man, it's really hot," said Rodium. They were attacked by Beedrill, Electrike, Cacnea, and Nidoran. Later…

"Man, it's really cold," said Rodium.

"Strange, just a second ago it was hot," said Ember.

"I thought Metal Claw already explained this," said Mr. Money.

"I CAN CONFIRM THIS," said Metal Claw.

"Hey look, Heatran," said Ember.

"Ember, what are you talking about? Heatran doesn't live in this dungeon," said Mr. Money.

"Why don't you tell that to Heatran," said Ember.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" asked the Heatran.

"We're looking for Emerald and Amethyst," said Rodium.

"WELL, I HOPE YOU CAN FIND THEM IN HELL!" yelled the Heatran.

"Actually, they're not in hell so-" said Mr. Money.

"SHUT UP! I WAS MAKING A COMMENT ABOUT HOW I'M ABOUT TO KILL YOU!" yelled the Heatran.

"Why would we go to hell anyway, what do you take us for?" asked Ember.

"I DON'T CARE! I WAS JUST SAYING I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! IT WOULD SOUND LESS TERRIFYING IF I SAID HEAVEN!" said Heatran.

"Well, hate to disappoint, but you just said it," said Rodium.

"YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING TEAM I'VE EVER BATTLED! DIE!"

 **Lily Town, Archiea**

"Well, we finally made it to Leaf's Guild," said Grimy.

"We should go in now," said Slime. Grimy walked toward the Guild, and stepped on a grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! What is that footprint… That footprint is Oddish!" said a voice.

"Well no der, I could've told you that," said Grimy.

"There is another Pokemon with you. Please step on the grate, other Pokemon," said the voice.

"Okay," said Slime.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! What is that footprint… That footprint is… a green and yellow Grimer," said the voice.

"So, can we come in?" asked Grimy.

"Yeah, sure," said the voice. So Grimy and Slime entered, and to their surprise, the only Pokemon in the Guild were Poliwag, Poliwhirl, a Poliwrath, and a Politoed.

"Welcome to Leaf's guild, I'm Grass Frog," said the Poliwrath.

"Where's Leaf?" asked Grimy.

"He's in his room," said Grass Frog.

"Okay let's go," said Grimy. They took a step toward Leaf's room, but Grass Frog blocked them.

"NO! We don't want Interviewers or Salesmen in here," said Grass Frog.

"Well, then it's a good thing that none of those are in here. But why'd you stop me to tell me that?" asked Grimy.

"Wait, why are you here then?" asked Grass Frog.

"It's because I want to join your guild. Me and my partner like adventure," said Grimy.

"Well, then you came to the right place," said Grass Frog. "Come with me." Team Grimy followed Grass Frog into Leaf's chamber. Inside was a Politoed.

"Hello! I'm Leaf! I've been waiting for somebody to join my Guild!" Leaf said.

"Well, then you're in luck, because this is a new team looking to join," said Grass Frog.

"Cool, I'll get you started. First, what's your team name?" Leaf asked.

"We're Team Grimy," said Grimy.

"That's because his name is Grimy," said Slime.

"Yep, I'm Grimy Food, but you can call me Grimy," said Grimy.

"That's great, you're going to have tremendous fun here!" said Leaf, happily.

"Yeah, I was hoping for tremendous fun," said Grimy.

"Okay, here's your badges, and Treasure Bag," said Leaf.

"What do we use Treasure Bags for?" asked Grimy.

"Duh, they're bags to put treasure in," said Leaf.

"Oh, right. Can I put weed in them?" asked Grimy.

"Well of course! You can put any item in them!" said Leaf.

"Yay! So what's our first mission?" asked Grimy.

"Well, you'll just have to find out tomorrow. For now, It's bedtime!" said Leaf.

"Okay, I can't wait to catch some Z's," said Grimy.

Well, that's the end of "The First Relic." It was only named that because of the part with Lyle. Anyway, this was the longest chapter I've ever wrote probably. Anyway, bye!

-RodiumTech


	6. The Start of Project: Hybrid

**Oddity Cave**

"ARRGGHH! I HATE YOU!" yelled Heatran.

"Man, it's always funny when somebody is screaming their head off. I wonder if he knows how much of a fool he looks like," said Ember.

"TAKE THIS!" said Heatran, as he used Eruption.

"Nah, you can have it back," said Rodium as he used mirror move. The eruption went back to Heatran, and blew up in his face.

"OWW, ARE YOU TOO LAZY TO USE YOUR OWN ATTACKS!?" asked Heatran.

"Well, if you insist," said Rodium, using hydro pump. And since it was a water type move, then Heatran was hurt by it.

"OWW, NEVER MIND, KEEP USING MY ATTACKS, said Heatran.

"Nah, I just realized how much I like my own attacks better," said Rodium.

"OKAY, I'LL JUST USE MY MOVES ON YOU THEN," said Heatran.

"Stand back guys," said Rodium. The Heatran used flamethrower, and Rodium used mirror move.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO USE YOUR OWN ATTACKS!" said Heatran.

"Yeah, I'll use my attacks and your attacks," said Rodium.

"FINE, SEE IF I CARE. I'LL JUST USE A MOVE YOU CAN'T REDIRECT!," said Heatran.

"Okay, I'll stand here and let you use this 'non-redirectable' attack," said Rodium.

Heatran charged with iron head. Somehow, Rodium made Heatran headbutt himself.

"OWW, HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" asked Heatran.

"Well, it's just your luck, because mirror move is almost out of PP. However, I do not need it," said Rodium. Rodium used aqua jet, charging toward Heatran. Heatran prepared iron head again. They crashed into each other, knocking each other back.

"Oh, it is on," said Rodium. Rodium used flash cannon.

"HAH, THAT CAN'T HURT ME, IT'S STEEL TYPE," said Heatran. The flash cannon missed, hitting the area above Heatran. A huge pile of snow and ice fell onto Heatran.

"AHH! WHY DID I CHOOSE A COLD AREA TO LIVE IN!" yelled Heatran.

"I hope it's not too cold," said Rodium, as he used hydro pump. Then, he used ice beam, and froze the water. Heatran was crawling out of the ice, so Rodium combined ice beam and aqua jet, and rushed toward Heatran. The 'ice jet' hit Heatran, knocking him back into the ice.

"Whelp, he's defeated," said Rodium.

Suddenly, the ice around the area started to melt, revealing the craggy, sand colored stone behind it. When they walked away, they noticed the air was getting really hot.

"Hmm, on second thought, maybe I didn't," said Rodium. A crack appeared on the ground in front of Mr. Money, getting bigger. Suddenly, a huge jet of fire bursted out of it, almost hitting Mr. Money.

"Wait, I know what this is," said Ember.

"What?" asked Rodium.

"We need to get out of here!" said Ember. "It's a magma storm!" They rushed towards the stairs, but Heatran was blocking it.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD BEAT ME THAT EASILY, YOU LITTLE BRATS!" screamed Heatran. Fire was coming off of Heatran's skin. Cracks appeared all over the ground. It was about to burst under Rodium, but Ember pushed him out of the way, and got hit instead. A jet of fire surrounded him, burning his scales, and causing him to roar in pain.

"Ember, why did you do that? I thought you hated everything," said Rodium.

"I'm not sure why you thought that. Or, you know, I guess I did. But that's not true in the slightest. Also, I'm WAY more resistant to fire attacks, being a dragon and all. A steel type like you couldn't last a second, although you're lucky you're also water-type," said Ember.

"Well, thanks. I owe you," said Rodium.

"Now Heatran, I hope you're ready for payback," said Ember. Suddenly, a beam went out of Ember. It appeared above Heatran, and violently blast him apart. Ember felt strength enter his body.

"Wow, I feel stronger already," said Ember.

"Why do you always get stronger every time you defeat somebody?" asked Rodium.

"It's because of my ability, moxie," said Ember.

"Wait, but that's a rare ability!" said Mr. Money.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just special," said Ember.

"Cool, now I have bragging rights," said Rodium.

"You already did have bragging rights," said Mr. Money.

"How?" asked Rodium.

"You're part of the number one exploration team of course! Not to mention, you defeated Dialga and learned how to control time," said Mr. Money.

"Yeah, that is pretty cool- wait what was that last part?" asked Rodium.

"Don't you remember? You used your time powered to bring me back after I disappeared," said Mr. Money.

"Really? That was me? I always thought it was the universe trying to give me a happy ending," said Rodium.

"Nope, it was only your greatness," said Mr. Money.

"Yeah, I'll never forget that adventure," said Rodium, looking at a stone with a strange pattern in his hand.

"Wait, you still have the relic fragment?" said Mr. Money.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" asked Rodium.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," said Ember.

"That's because you weren't there when I first showed it to Mr. Money," said Rodium.

"Yeah, you met me in the sky," said Ember.

"And you couldn't go to the Hidden Land, because only people with pure hearts can go there," said Mr. Money.

"Yeah sure, like it really matters if my heart's pure," said Ember.

"Where did you come from anyway?" asked Rodium.

"And why are you so powerful?" asked Mr. Money.

"YOU DID SURVIVE A LEGENDARY ATTACK, WHICH IS UNUSUAL," said Metal Claw.

"Well, the truth is, I was raised in space," said Ember.

"You're from space? How'd you survive?" asked Rodium.

"Well it was easy. I wasn't born in space obviously, but I was found and raised by a dragon from space," said Ember.

"And that dragon was?" asked Mr. Money.

"Oh yeah, of course you'd want to know that. I was raised by the God of Space, Palkia," said Ember.

"Woah, that is something," said Mr. Money.

"Wow, a super-powerful dragon, raised by a legendary and has a rare ability. I'm definitely bragging about this to all my friends," said Rodium.

"WE ARE YOUR ONLY FRIENDS," said Metal Claw.

"Hey Metal Claw, I totally have this friend that was raised by a legendary and has a rare ability," said Rodium.

"...," said Metal Claw.

"I think he already knew that," said Mr. Money.

"Really, am I that popular already?" asked Ember. "Nah, I'm only kidding. Rodium, you are stupid."

"You can't blame me, I just wanted to tell someone, even if it is someone who already knew," said Rodium.

"Makes sense," said Ember sarcastically.

"Well, we're sidetracked as always," said Mr. Money.

"Yeah, let's go meet Emerald and Amethyst!" said Rodium.

 **Mt. Meteora**

"Okay, now here's my plan, Deoxys," said Lyle.

"Wait, shouldn't you announce it to everyone?" asked Deoxys.

"Right, go gather everyone into the planning room," said Lyle.

"Okay, but I haven't been able to find Blaze," said Deoxys.

"But Blaze is one of the most important people on this team!" said Lyle.

"Yeah, but I can't find him anywhere. I've searched all over Mt. Meteora," said Deoxys.

"Well, we'll worry about him later. For now, go gather everyone," said Lyle. Everyone was gathered.

"We're all here to discuss my plan. It took me a while to come up with it, but here it is. My plan to rule Archiea is called Project Hybrid. I'm going to combine legendaries together, and they're going to help me. The first hybrid will be Groudon and Ho-Oh. One of the reason you're all here, is because I can't think of a name. Um, Driller, do you have any ideas?" asked Lyle.

"Good, that is a very good question. How about the Torturer?" suggested Driller.

"How about no," said Lyle. "What about you, Inferno?"

"Umm, do I have to think of something? You could always combine their names to make something like Grou-Oh," said Inferno.

"And I could also always ask somebody else for a better idea. So far 'Torturer' is the best suggestion, but it still isn't good," said Lyle. "What about you, Moon?"

"I'm not obliged to answer that question," said Moon.

"Why is everyone so incompetent?" asked Lyle. "What about you, Cancer?" he looked at a Weezing.

"I uh, *cough* *cough* think it should be named *cough* *cough* um, *cough* *cough* *cough* *cough*," said Cancer.

"What about you, Friendly," said Lyle.

"MAGMARANOSAURUS!" yelled Friendly.

"Magmaranosaurus? Honestly, I'm starting to not care about the name anymore, so I'll just go with that," said Lyle.

"I don't know about you, but I thought it was good," said Driller.

"And I don't care. Anyway, I need everyone to go off and find out where Ho-Oh might be," said Lyle.

"Lyle, I have a few idea," said Inferno.

"What?" asked Lyle.

"She could be at Rainbow Peak, Mt. Faraway, or Mt. Mistral," said Inferno.

"Okay, everybody search in those places," said Lyle.

"Lyle, shall I search as well?" asked Deoxys.

"Of course, but I should come with you," said Lyle.

"Of course, Lyle," said Deoxys. "By the way, do you have the music box?"

"Well yeah, because I never actually used it," said Lyle.

"Wait, how did you get into Inferno's chamber without battling Regigigas?" asked Deoxys.

"Come on, you were there. I just kicked the door down," said Lyle.

"Why? I thought you wanted to battle Regigigas," said Deoxys.

"I didn't have time. Besides, I wanted to keep this music box in case I needed it," said Lyle.

"Hmm, it's a good thing you did, because that can help us find Ho-Oh, since it has the power to attract Legendaries," said Deoxys.

"That's good. Anyway, let's go!" said Lyle. So all of the Pokemon cleared out of the room. Besides the Baltoy.

 _So that's Lyle's plan. It seems rather ridiculous. I'm not sure what makes him think the legendaries will listen to him. It doesn't matter to me, though. But now that everybody is gone searching for legendaries, nobody is left here, which means that I can finally escape. Well, I should be going._ Baltoy walked towards the exit.

"Well, there's one thing you haven't accounted for," said a voice that Baltoy didn't recognize.

 _What is that?_

"Well, you forgot about the Haxorus at the bottom of Mt. Meteora," said the voice.

 _You're right, how could I forget about Precipice?_

"But don't worry, I'll get you out of here," said the voice.

 _Okay, but who are you, and why are you helping me?_

"It's the least I could do for somebody who lives in this world. Also, I don't like Lyle either, and I'm planning on taking him out," said the voice.

 _Well, I should be going._

"Here, I know a better way," said the voice. Suddenly, an energy ball was shot at the walls of Mt. Meteora, and exploded. "Go through that little hole."

 _Okay. Thank goodness I can levitate. I wonder where I should go from here._

"Well, where did you come from? I'm sure you lived somewhere before you joined Team Starblazer," said the voice.

 _I'm from the Ancient Relic. Maybe you're right, whoever you are. By the way, at least tell me what type of Pokemon you are._ Suddenly, Baltoy saw a tendril made of wires burst from the rock. More tendrils burst out, and Baltoy was a glowing structure at the base of all the cables, that vaguely resembled a morning star. The creature was about 25 feet tall.

"I'm not a Pokemon; I'm something called an Ultra Beast. I'm codenamed 'UB-03 Lighting', but my species is called Xurkitree. My name is Pareidolian."

-RodiumTech


	7. Then There Were Two

Well, I decided to introduce my favorite character sooner than I was originally. If you don't know who I'm talking about, It's literally the last character that was introduced. I'm talking about Pareidolian of course. Anyway, I doubt you care who's my favorite, so without further adieu, let's begin.

* * *

 **Oddity Cave, Atmos**

"Look, there's the stairs!" Rodium yelled. A pile of snow fell on his head.

"Rodium, shut the hell up," said Ember.

"It won't matter anyway, once we get into Emerald and Amethyst's house," said Rodium.

"Stop talking, your voice is annoying," said Ember.

"My voice isn't annoying. You could even ask Mr. Money," said Rodium. They looked at Mr. Money.

"Wait, why is everyone staring at me?" asked Mr. Money.

"So you didn't hear anything we said?" asked Ember.

"We want to know if my voice is annoying," said Rodium.

"A little at first, but I got used to it," said Mr. Money. Rodium looked disappointed.

"Are you positive?" he asked.

"METAL CLAW IS POSITIVE," said Metal Claw. Rodium looked deflated.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter what your voice sounds like. We're at the stairs," said Mr. Money. So Team Gold went in the stairs. The room they entered consisted mostly of limestone and ice. There were two fountains next to the entrance, and a fire in the middle of the room with two beds beside it. A Gallade was sitting on one of the beds. When Mr. Money walked toward him, he looked at him in surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you there. So, who are you?" he asked. "And these people as well."

"I'm Mr. Money, and the Empoleon is Rodium, the Metagross is Metal Claw, and last but certainly least, the Salamence is Ember," said Mr. Money.

"HEY! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!" yelled Ember.

"Oops, I meant to say 'but not least,'" said Mr. Money smugly.

"Likely story!" yelled Ember.

"Anyway, I'm Amethyst. Do you need something from me? I don't think you came through this horrible cave just to visit," said Amethyst.

"You're right, who'd want to visit a weirdo like you," said Ember. Metal Claw punched him in the side. "Ow!"

"We're here because we want to know what this relic does," said Mr. Money.

"Hmm, the disc of creation. Emerald has told me about this. I think she would know a lot more," said Amethyst.

"How do we find her? Another cave?" asked Ember.

"No, in fact, she's in this very room," said Amethyst. "Emerald, reveal yourself."

"HELLO AMAZING AWESOME TEAM!" Team Gold looked, and there was a Gardevoir sitting on the ceiling. She hopped down.

The Gardevoir had dark-cyan colored hair, emerald green eyes, and looked slightly starved.

"I'm Emerald! What's your names? NO! NO! NO! Don't answer, I already know. And not because you told Amethyst, no, that's not it! It's because I've been watching you all throughout this dungeon! And not just that… I've been watching you your whole lives! There wasn't a moment you were truly alone!" yelled the Gardevoir. Everybody on Team Gold looked weirded out, even Metal Claw.

"Disregard that, most of the ranting Emerald does is just nonsense. Anyway, she knows the full extent of what that does," said Amethyst.

"Why is she so thin?" asked Mr. Money.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just have a TERMINAL ILLNESS! Don't worry, I'll just walk it off," said Emerald. Amethyst rolled his eyes. "Oh the Disc of Relation!" she yelled. Rodium looked at her.

"Actually it's called-"

"The Disc of Inflation?" she guessed.

"No, it's-"

"The Disc of Description? Destruction? Just tell me already," said Emerald.

"I'M TRYING TO! JUST LET ME TALK!" yelled Rodium. "It's the Disc of Creation."

"Oh, that was my second guess," she claimed.

"No it wasn't, you guess like four different things," said Ember. Emerald shot a shadow ball at him, which was intercepted by Amethyst.

"She doesn't like being corrected," said Amethyst.

"So the disc, you need to know what it does?" asked Emerald. "That's easy. You'll need four orbs. No less than four, and no more than four. If you have more than four, then I'm not sure how you messed that up, since there only is four. Anyway, you need the Adamant Orb, the Lustrous Orb, the Griseous Orb, and the Jewel of Life."

"Okay, where do we find those?" asked Rodium.

"METAL CLAW KNOWS WHERE TO FIND THE LUSTROUS ORB."

"Okay, we'll start from there," said Mr. Money.

"Well, you can find the Jewel of life at Destiny Tower on the Ice Continent," said Emerald. "If you have the guts, but we all know you don't. You have as much guts as you will hearts after I TEAR THEM FROM YOUR BODY!"

"We should go," said Mr. Money.

"You should," said Amethyst.

"Before it's too late," said Emerald. Team Gold backed out of Emerald and Amethyst's house, and left Oddity Cave.

"Hmm, so Team Gold has the Disc of Creation. I wonder what they're planning to do with it," said Amethyst.

"Should I? Should I? Should I? Should I? Should I? Should I? Should I? Should I? Should I?" asked Emerald.

"Yes, Emerald. I need you to follow Team Gold. Although, if they are truly a good team, then I need you to help them if they need it."

"Alright, happy to help you, Amethyst. I'm SO EXCITED! I Really can't wait! Maybe if I'm lucky… I'll be able to KILL somebody!" Emerald said enthusiastically.

"Well, uh, you'd better get to it," said Amethyst, not understanding that last part.

 _It's probably just another one of the weird things she says._ Amethyst thought.

 **Windell Forest, Archiea**

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Pareidolian.

" _Well, I'll need a team if I'm going to stop Lyle,"_ said Baltoy

"Okay, may I suggest looking in Solar Cave?" asked Pareidolian.

" _Why Solar Cave? Who even lives there?"_

"Well, I heard that somebody lives there that has a connection with the Ancient Relic," said Pareidolian.

" _Is that so. Well, I suppose I should go there first._ _So what are you going to do?"_

"Well, it doesn't matter much to you, but I'll tell you one thing. You might not know this, but me and other Xurkitree don't get along at all. And I know that once they finally leave Ultra Space, they'll flock here because of the powerful magnetic field being emitted by… something under this mountain," said Pareidolian.

" _And?"_

"And once they do, I'll obliterate them," said Pareidolian.

" _Won't there be too many of them?"_

"Well, they aren't any match for me. I mean, they're only about 12 feet tall and six inches. I'm about 25 feet tall, which is twice their size."

" _Just because you're bigger doesn't mean you're that much stronger."_

"Well, you don't know how powerful I am. Also, maybe it'd be a good idea to make some friends, like you are," said Pareidolian.

" _I'm not looking for 'friends.' Friendships don't matter to me, all I care about is getting what I want."_

"You don't need to be so uptight, you need to learn how to relax and have fun," said Pareidolian.

" _No I don't. Friendships just get in the way. They make you do stupid things, like risk your life for people that don't matter."_

"Well, I guess that's just your opinion," said Pareidolian.

" _Anyway, I've wasted enough time here. I should leave."_

"Time is money… Go along then," said Pareidolian.

Baltoy teleported to the port. He had bought a travel pass with some money he had stolen from Lyle.

"Where will we head today?" asked the lapras.

" _I want to go to Atmos,_ " said Baltoy.

 **Steel City Science Lab**

"Changeling, we know you're in here. Reveal yourself!" yelled a Slowking.

"Where is that criminal?" asked a Slowbro.

"I don't know, Sam. If I did, I wouldn't be asking him to reveal himself," said the Slowking.

"But bro, it was a retarded question," said Sam.

"I know that!" said the Slowking.

"I meant retardical," said Sam.

"Wait, are you trying to say rhetorical?" asked the Slowking.

"Yes Magi, or at least I think I was," said Sam.

"Anyway, shut up Samuel, you're distracting me," said Magi, after a while of walking around.

"Hey bruuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh, what does Changeling look like anyway?" asked Sam.

"Well, he's a Ditto with a unibrow," said Magi.

"But I thought Dittos were made of goo, how can he have facial hair?" asked Sam.

"Well, I'm not sure. It's weird enough that they have eyes and a mouth," said Magi. "Maybe it's not real facial hair, it's just some kind of pattern on him."

"Who are we talking about again, bro?" asked Sam.

"Nevermind. I forgot I was having a conversation with a nitwit," said Magi.

"Are we scientists?" asked Sam.

"How could you forget your own career?!" asked Magi.

"Brother, why did you ask that?" asked Sam stupidly.

"Surprisingly, that is a good question," said Magi.

"What's a question again?" asked Sam.

"I swear I will knock you out and do this alone!" said Magi. Magi accidentally bumped into a test tube, knocking it onto the ground and shattering it.

"Oops, I didn't mean to do that. Although I bet there are a million of those," said Magi. They walked away from the beaker, and it melted into pink goo as it slithered away.

"Did you hear something, Samuel?" asked Magi.

"Samuel? But dude, I'm Sam," said Samuel.

"So I'm guessing that you didn't hear it," said Magi.

"Are you talking about the Ditto?" asked Sam.

"Wait, did you see him?" asked Magi.

"It'd be kinda hard to miss him, since he's standing behind you," said Sam. Magi turned around.

"So, you weren't completely useless," said Magi. Changeling looked at Magi in fear.

"S***, I was trying to sneak up on you," he said in a deep voice. "I thought your partner would be too stupid to notify you."

"I can't blame you at this point," said Magi. "I wish he could've evolved into a Slowking like me."

"Well, I guess I gotta run then," said Changeling. Changeling dashed away. Magi started to chase him, while Samuel stood where he was, idle. Magi used psychic to throw a beaker at him. It exploded into a dark red cloud, but Changeling was able to get away in time. Changeling turned into a Blitzle, and started running extremely fast. Magi stopped to catch his breath.

"Wow, there isn't the word 'slow' in my species name for no reason," said Magi. "Why was I hired to do this?"

"Hey bro, my tail tastes good," said Sam.

"Good work, detective," said Magi sarcastically.

"Thank you," said Sam.

"If there was a story about you, I wouldn't want to read it," said Magi.

"And vice versa," said Samuel, while still sucking on his tail.

"Wait, what did you just say?" he asked, astonished.

"I was talking about a bear," Samuel said.

"I don't think you're thinking of the right word," said Magi. "And dammit, you let him get away!"

Changeling slithered out from under the door to the lab, and into the sewer.

"Now we'll never find him, you idiot!" yelled Magi.

"Can you tell the future?" asked Sam.

"Can you go jump in a sewer? Because you're really bothering me," said Magi.

"Okay," said Sam. He jumped in the sewer. "Hey Magi, I see him!"

"Wait, really?" Magi looked in the sewer, and saw Changeling slithering away. "Well, we have no time to lose. Let's go!" so they continued chasing after Changeling. Changeling transformed into a Ninjask and started going even faster. Magi signaled and Sam spat a hydro pump at Changeling. Changeling winced in pain, but kept flying. Because of his superior speed, it wasn't long until they lost him again.

"Why were we asked to do this again?" asked Magi.

"Because we work for the Archiea," said Sam.

"That's the region we live in, numskull," said Magi.

"Then where do we work!?" asked Sam.

"We should ask if somebody else can do this," said Magi. Magi walked up to a Klefki.

"Hello, you work at the Power Plant, yes?" asked Magi.

"Yeah, I do. Why?" asked the keychain.

"Well, me and my brother are too slow to catch the escaped criminal, Changeling. We were wondering if you could do it," said Magi.

"I'm sorry, my duty is to protect the Plant. I have to lock it down every night, and fight off danger. It's especially important now, because Dr. Hardware is on a visit to Goldmine Village," said the Klefki. "And I think I'm doing a good job so far. I mean, my nickname isn't 'Safe' for a reason. They call me Safe, the guardian of Steel City Power Plant."

"Well, thank you for bragging to me. That was very helpful," said Magi sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I just wanted somebody to talk to. This job is kind of lonely..." said Safe.

"Well, I guess we'll be on our way then," said Magi.

"Hey bro, can I have the keys?" asked Sam.

"No! You can't have my keys! It is very important that I watch over them!" yelled Safe.

"Okay, see you then," said Sam. "But you should really chill out, bro."

"Why is he here?" asked Safe. "There's no way this guy is a scientist."

"I ask myself the same question. Although I'm pretty sure it's just because Dr. Hardware finds his antics funny," said Magi. They saw a Porygon2 dash at them.

"Guys, do you know when Nikoli is going to be back?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean Dr. Hardware. Aren't you supposed to address him formally?" asked Safe.

"Well, we are kind of best friends, so I usually just call him by his name. But you're right, we are at work, it's just a habit. Anyway, does anyone know when he'll be back?" asked the Porygon2

"Well, I don't think I can help you Dr. Software," said Magi.

"He told me that he'd be gone for a couple o' weeks," said Safe.

"Well, then he should be back soon," said Dr. Software. "Wait, don't you have a job to do, Magi?"

"Yes, but I'm not fast enough to catch Changeling. He can transform into Pokemon like Blitzle and Ninjask. Pokemon that are much too fast for somebody as slow as me," said Magi.

"Well, I reckon many people here are busy right now, but maybe later there will be somebody that can help you," said Dr. Software.

"I hope so," said Magi.

"Why don't you just take a break?" asked Dr. Software.

"Alright," said Magi. He looked at his brother. "Samuel, I'll make you some pancakes. You were at least mildly useful."

"Cool bro, like, a million thanks," said Sam.

* * *

-RodiumTech


	8. Code of Safety

**Lily Town, Leaf Guild**

"So, what do we do?" asked Grimy.

The last few days, Team Grimy had been getting ridiculous missions.

"Well, I guess you should check the bulletin board," said Leaf.

"Okay, let's see what's on there…," said Slime. They checked the outlaw board, to see if they could find anything. Grimy looked at a mission.

* * *

Please stop this maniac!

Client: Wynaut

Objective: Stop the Primeape!

Reward: ?

Place: Lily Pond

Job description: A Primeape is rampaging and throwing stuff around! He says he wants revenge on me, but I don't remember doing anything to him! Please help!

Difficulty: B

* * *

"Hey Slime, I found a mission. This one is a little harder than our previous ones, but I wanted to try something new anyway," said Grimy.

"Okay, good idea. And this one is in Lily Pond, which isn't too far from here," said Slime.

"Well, I guess we should go then," said Grimy. In Leaf's chamber, he was watching the news.

"Breaking news! A Primeape is rampaging in Lily Pond! He seems to be throwing things around and yelling 'I like to throw!' People are advised to stay away from him," said the reporter.

"Cool, I should totally tweet about this," said Leaf.

"But Leaf, I think we put up a job this morning to capture him, and we only marked it as Rank B. Do you think I should take it down?" asked Grass Frog.

"Sure, why not?" said Leaf. Grass Frog walked to the Outlaw board, and noticed that the job was missing.

"Well, I'll just hope that the job was taken by somebody with experience and not a newbie like Grimy," said Grass Frog.

 **Lily Pond, 1st floor**

"So, do you think this will be hard?" asked Grimy.

"Probably not," said Slime.

"Yeah, that's what I think too, bro," said Grimy.

"You realize I'm female, right?" asked Slime. Grimy stared at 'her.' This continued for a few minutes.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Yeah, of course I knew that, who wouldn't?" asked Grimy, although he wasn't very sure.

"Cool, let's continue," said Slime. So team Grimy continued their mission. Lily Pond wasn't a very long dungeon, thankfully, so they arrived at the end pretty fast. They saw a Primeape throwing stuff. There were two mankey with him.

"I LIKE TO THROW!" he yelled.

"Umm, are you the outlaw we're looking for?" asked Grimy.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" he screamed.

"He most likely is," said one of the Mankeys, smirking.

"Who are you, and what's your deal?" asked Grimy.

"THEY CALL ME MR ANGRY!" the Primeape yelled.

"Well, whoever 'they' were, they aren't very creative," said Grimy.

"HEY! I CAME UP WITH THAT NAME!" yelled Mr. Angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Grimy.

"ARE YOU BEING SARCASTIC WITH ME!?" yelled Mr. Angry.

"No, I'm just trying not to be rude," said Grimy.

"I THINK YOU'RE BEING SARCASTIC!" yelled Mr. Angry.

"You obviously aren't thinking at all," said Grimy, then he covered his mouth in shock that he just said that.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? DO YOU WANNA FIGHT!" yelled Mr. Angry.

"I'd better get a damned good reward for this," Grimy muttered to himself.

"Grimy, you shouldn't say things like that," said Slime.

"Shut up Slime, we might as well just start this battle," said Grimy, starting to get annoyed.

"YEAH!" yelled Mr. Angry, rushing at them with frustration. Grimy dodged it and used sludge. Mr. Angry used stomping tantrum, which hit Slime. Grimy punched Mr. Angry in this face, sending him flying. Suddenly, Mr. Angry's muscles started bulging.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU ACTIVATED MY 'ANGER POINT' ABILITY BY GETTING A CRITICAL HIT! IF ONLY YOU WEREN'T SO STUPID! NOW I CAN EASILY DEFEAT YOU!" he ran at Grimy again, and then got punched in the face and fell into the water.

"Okay fine, I give up," said Mr. Angry, defeated. "I just wanted to throw things and get revenge."

"About the whole 'revenge' thing. In the letter, a Wynaut said that you wanted to get revenge on them and they don't know why," said Grimy.

"Fine! I'll tell you. It all started when I was in Uproar Forest in Atmos. An Eevee and a Pikachu came by and defeated me and my gang. Later, I offered to help them build their house in return for a peeled chestnut. So I did. But later, they stopped giving us chestnuts after the house was finished, so we got mad. We ended up trying to destroy the house, so the Eevee and Pikachu, as well as a Wynaut, Wobbuffet, and Caterpie beat us up and forced us to go home," said Mr. Angry.

"But isn't that kind of your fault?" asked Grimy.

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT!?" asked Mr. Angry.

"You seriously thought they would supply you for the rest of your life?" asked Grimy.

"Um, well, I guess you have a point," said Mr. Angry. "But it still made me mad!"

"Well, how about you do us all a favor and grow up," said Grimy.

"FINE! But you'd better hope we don't meet again! What is your name anyway?" asked Mr. Angry.

"I'm Grimy. Grimy Food," said Grimy.

"And you think my name is weird?" asked Mr. Angry.

"It doesn't matter, we're leaving anyway," said Grimy.

 **Leaf Guild**

"Thank you for putting that Primeape in his place!" said the Wynaut.

"You're welcome! It was pretty easy, actually!" said Grimy.

"You must be really strong!" said the Wynaut.

Leaf and Grass Frog were giving them surprised looks.

"Well, I guess we are," said Grimy.

"Come on Grimy, we both know it's all you," said Slime.

"Don't say that! I bet you're strong too! Although, I'm not sure, since you never do anything," said Grimy.

"Hmm, I know how you could be even stronger," said the Wynaut.

"Me?" asked Grimy.

"Yeah, you," said Wynaut.

"How is that?" asked Grimy.

"Well, I see that you're an Oddish. Once you level up to be a Gloom, you won't be able to evolve again unless you have a sun stone or a leaf stone. Fortunately, I just happen to pick up a leaf stone earlier," said Wynaut.

"Wow, how story convenient!" said Grimy, astonished.

"What are you talking about?" asked Slime.

"Well, if we were in a story, which I'm not saying we are, but don't you think this would be a convenient excuse for me to be able to evolve later on?" asked Grimy.

"Yeah, but why would there be a story about us?" asked Slime.

"Maybe it's one of those fanfiction stories that switch points of view a lot, so we're not the main characters, but just a side plot," said Grimy.

"Fanfiction? What game or show would we be from?" asked Slime.

"I don't know, maybe Metroid or something," said Grimy.

"How do you know what Metroid is? Weren't you created recently?" asked Leaf.

"Well, I found a Game Boy on the ground," said Grimy.

"So that's where my Game Boy went!" said Leaf.

"Anyway, thank you Wynaut, that was very thoughtful," said Grimy.

"Of course, why not!" said Wynaut.

"Well, we should go to bed," said Grimy.

"Agreed," said Slime.

 **Goldmine Village**

"So, you said you know where to find the Lustrous Orb?" said Rodium.

"YES, THAT IS WHAT METAL CLAW SAID," said Metal Claw.

"Stop talking in third person you freaking weirdo," said Ember.

"OH, METAL CLAW IS SORRY THE HE HAS DISAPPOINTED YOU, OH GREAT EMBER," said Metal Claw sarcastically.

"Shut up," said Ember.

"So, where is the Lustrous Orb?" asked Rodium.

"IT IS AT MT. METEORA, ALTHOUGH NOT EVEN LYLE KNOWS WHERE IT IS," said Metal Claw.

"Hmm, maybe we should get that one last, then," said Rodium.

"Why the hell would we do that?" asked Ember.

"Because, I don't think we want to mess with Lyle just yet," Rodium responded.

"We'll have to anyway, because if he found out it was there, that'd make it even more difficult," said Mr. Money.

"AFFIRMATIVE, WHICH MEANS THAT THE BEST SOLUTION IS TO SNEAK IN," said Metal Claw.

"Then there should be as few of us as possible," said Mr. Money.

"Yeah, but who wouldn't go?" asked Ember.

"Well, you and Metal Claw are the biggest out of all of us. Why don't you search for the Jewel of Life at Destiny Tower, and then me and Rodium will find the Lustrous Orb at Mt. Meteora," said Mr. Money.

"That doesn't make sense, me and Metal Claw are also the strongest," said Ember.

"That's not necessarily true," said Mr. Money.

"Well Mr. Money, maybe he has a point," said Rodium.

"What do you suggest?" asked Mr. Money.

"Me and Metal Claw go to Mt. Meteora, and you and Ember go to Destiny Tower," said Rodium.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to go with Ember," said Mr. Money.

"Yeah, plus I'd much rather find the Lustrous Orb, because I kind of feel a connection to it," said Ember.

"Yeah, I think it should be me and Metal Claw, and you and Ember," said Mr. Money.

"Fine," said Rodium.

"Especially since I'm really interested in the Jewel of Life," said Mr. Money.

"I get it already," said Rodium. So Rodium flew on Ember to Mt. Meteora. The whole trip there, Ember was flying so fast that Rodium struggled to hold on.

"Eeeeeemmmmmmmmmmbeeeeerrrrrrrr!" yelled Rodium.

"What?!" yelled Ember.

"Caaaannnn yyyyooouuuu sssssllloooowwww doooowwwwwnnnnn!?" Rodium pleaded.

"No, you little wuss. Do you want this to take longer?" asked Ember. So Ember and Rodium finally arrived at Windell Forest.

When Rodium got off, he vomited on the ground. Ember rolled his eyes.

"Baby," he said.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SPIN AROUND WHILE IN THE AIR YOU IDIOT!" Rodium yelled.

"You could ask anyone, spinning is fun," said Ember.

"Shut up," said Rodium.

"Hey Rodium, look at that strange mass of cables," said Ember.

"Ember, WE'RE IN A FOREST!" yelled Rodium.

"No, seriously. Just look already," said Ember. Rodium looked, and there was indeed a mass of cables.

"It's probably part of a machine that Lyle built. Let's destroy it and carry on," said Rodium.

"You do that, and I'm going to go ahead. Catch up with me," said Ember.

"Okay, fine," said Rodium. Ember walked off, and Rodium used flash cannon on the cables. They got annoyed, and stood up.

"Wait, what is that thing?" asked Rodium to himself. More of the creatures went towards Rodium. They were making strange electrical sounds. They started shooting electricity at Rodium.

"OWW!" he cried out as he was zapped. All of a sudden, the creatures floated in the air, and were flung at a tree.

"YOU DO NOT HURT RODIUM! HE IS MY FRIEND! Even though I don't know him very well. BUT HE IS A NICE PERSON! As nice as it will be when I tear you apart, limb-from-limb," said Emerald.

"Wait, Emerald? Did you follow me?" asked Rodium.

"Of course I did? Why wouldn't I? I mean, Amethyst told me to. Although, it was my idea. Time to kill!" Emerald yelled.

"Okay, well I guess I'm glad you're here," said Rodium.

"Now's not the time to talk. Although, you do know a lot about time, don't you Rodium?" asked Emerald.

"Wait, how'd you know?" asked Rodium.

"DIDN'T I SAY THIS WASN'T THE TIME TO TALK? Just kidding, I would NEVER yell at you, Rodium," said Emerald. She used hypnosis to put all of the creatures to sleep, and then used dream eater. The dream eater drained all of the life out of the creatures.

"What were those?" asked Rodium.

"Those were Xurkitree," said Emerald. "They like to stand idle around Mt. Meteora, because of its magnetic field being generated by a giant Steelix sleeping inside the Mountain," said Emerald.

"Xurkitree? Doesn't look like any Pokemon I've ever seen," said Rodium.

"That's because it isn't. It's an Ultra Beast. I HATE Ultra Beasts though. Sometimes, I just go out and KILL them for no reason," said Emerald.

"Okay. Anyway, thanks for helping me," said Rodium. "Well, you can go now."

"You're right, I need to check on Mr. Money. This would've been easier for me if you didn't split up, like-" Emerald was cut off.

"Okay, I get it. You don't have to use one of your weird metaphors," said Rodium.

"But I like metaphors! I like them as much as I like ripping all the guts from somebody's body," said Emerald.

"Now this is just getting repetitive," said Rodium.

"But that's what I am! I am repetitive! If you could describe me in one word, it'd be-"

"Annoying? Yeah, I thank you for saving me, but I need to catch up with Ember,"

"Okay! Bye!" said Emerald. At the base of Mt. Meteora.

"What took you so long?" asked Ember.

"It's a long story. Let's just go already," said Rodium.

"Agreed," said Ember.

 **Lapras Travel Line**

"Well, too bad we have to go all the way to the Ice Continent," said Mr. Money.

"THIS WAS YOUR IDEA," asked Metal Claw.

"Yeah, yeah; I know," said Mr. Money. "Hmm, where's the Lapras here?"

"IT IS LIKELY THAT THEY ARE TRANSPORTING SOMEBODY CURRENTLY," said Metal Claw.

"You're probably right," said Mr. Money. "So what should we do?"

"THERE IS A 87.6% PROBABILITY THAT SOMEBODY WILL HELP US," said Metal Claw.

"That's oddly specific," said Mr. Money.

"BUT AREN'T THOSE ODDS TO YOUR LIKING?" asked Metal Claw.

"I mean they aren't bad, but you would like it more if that were a 100%, wouldn't you?"

"METAL CLAW AGREES, BUT 87.6% IS THE BEST WE ARE GOING TO GET," said Metal Claw.

"If you say so," said Mr. Money. They looked at a Misdreavus that was near them. They had orange eyes. "Hello, do you know anyone that can transport us?"

"Shut up, I don't have time to talk to you," said the ghost.

"And why is that?" asked Mr. Money.

"Because, I have things to do," they said.

"And what is that?" asked Mr. Money.

"Okay, you got me. I just don't want to talk to some random Persian on the street," said the Misdreavus.

"Oh, I'm not just any cat on the street. My name is George Money," said Mr. Money.

"I'll admit, I have heard of you. In that case, that Metagross next to you must be Metal Claw," said the ghost.

"AFFIRMATIVE," said Metal Claw.

"Okay, I guess I'll help you. I actually do happen to know someone that could transport you. In fact, he's even big enough to support Metal Claw," said the ghost.

"Okay, cool. Just lead us to him," said Mr. Money.

"Stop telling me what to do. Anyway, let me lead you to him," said the ghost. Mr. Money disregarded her weird logic.

"By the way, I go by Dark Star," said the misdreavus.

"That sounds like some kind of punk name," said Mr. Money.

"Well, it obviously isn't my real name. Just the name I chose as a ghost, because I thought it sounded cool," said Dark Star. "Although, if you don't want to say that every time you talk about me, you can just call me Star."

"Cool," said Mr. Money. For some reason, something about Dark Star was familiar to Mr. Money.

"You know, my name isn't really-" Mr. Money started to say something. "Umm, very hidden since I'm famous."

"Okay, but quit bragging about it," said Dark Star.

"METAL CLAW DOESN'T THINK THAT WAS WHAT YOU WERE ORIGINALLY GOING TO SAY," said Metal Claw.

"Why do you say that?" asked Mr. Money.

"NEVERMIND," said Metal Claw.

"Anyway, I guess we should go ahead and leave," said Mr. Money.

 **Steel City Power Plant (Also a lab)**

It was getting late, and Safe was locking up the Power Plant. He locked all of the interances, although that wasn't the end of his job. He would stay inside the building all night, and make sure nobody broke in. He wasn't alone in the building though, because Dr. Software was staying overnight to wait for Dr. Hardware. Safe liked him, but couldn't help but be jealous of his friendship with Nikoli. The two had been best friends since even before the Power Plant was founded; In fact, the two had founded it together.

Outside the Power Plant, a Blaziken was standing outside the Plant.

"So, everybody's off finding legendaries. But I can't do this without a power source for my machine. And what could be more powerful of a source than one from the largest Power Plant in Archiea." Lyle walked up to the doors. "Somebody locked them. Well, that isn't even an inconvenience." Lyle used blaze kick on the door, and knocked it down. He walked into the Plant. He starting wandering around, looking for the power source.

Safe was still patrolling the Plant, when he heard a banging noise. He located the noise, and rushed as fast as he could to the source. He found Lyle next to a huge generator. Lyle was looking at a strange, glowing object that powered the generator. "So here it is. Good thing there's little security in this place." He saw Safe rush in front of the generator and use protect.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Safe yelled.

"Let me guess, you're going to stop me," Lyle said.

"Of course I am, because if I don't, than nobody else will," said Safe.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Lyle.

"Of course I do. You're Lyle from Mt. Meteora," said Safe. "It's my job to remember the names of every criminal in Archiea, so I can know how dangerous each of them are," said Safe.

"And I'm sure you know how dangerous I am," said Lyle.

"Yes, you are moderately dangerous," said Safe. Lyle stared at him.

"What did you just call me! I am the Pokemon that'll take over this entire region! I will become a god! I am the strongest Pokemon there is, and you dare call me 'moderate!'" yelled Lyle.

"Yeah, yeah. Everybody has dreams," said Safe. Lyle looked at Safe with hatred.

"Well, you can't just stay there and use protect all night," said Lyle.

"Yes I can, and I will. Also, you triggered the alarms, so backup will be here shortly," said Safe.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of steel or electric types," said Lyle. He heard a siren. It sounded like the noise that a Magnezone makes. He saw a Magnezone and three Magnemites rush in. There was also an Electrode. The Magnet Pokemon all charged up thunderbolts, and launched them at Lyle. He punched them away with fire punch. The electrode used electro ball on Lyle. He dodged it, and the electro ball bounced off of the protect. Lyle used blaze kick on the Magnezone, and made a dent in it. The Magnezone's face melted a little. Lyle grabbed a Magnemite and ripped it in half. Lyle grabbed another and smashed it against Safe's protect. It fell on the ground, dented. Lyle kicked the last Magnemite against the wall, and then stepped on it. Lyle used flamethrower on the Magnezone, melting it apart. Lyle kicked the electrode through the wall, and knocked it out.

"Where's your backup now?" asked Lyle. Safe stared at him, eyes widened. He was shaking.

"W-w-well, I-I, I'll j-just keep using p-protect," said Safe.

"Nice try," said Lyle. He used brick break on the protect. "You didn't think I wouldn't come prepared." Safe was terrified. He flew off as fast as he could. Lyle took the power source from the machine. He was about to walk out, but he was stopped. Before Lyle knew what was happening, he was punched in the face extremely hard with electricity.

"Nice try, but you vhouldn't be able to get avay vith somezhing like zhat," said the Electivire.

"You must be Dr. Nikoli Hardware," said Lyle.

"So, you know of me. Vell, I'm not surprised. Anyvay, you von't be able to steal from my Plant."

"So now you're going to stop me," said Lyle.

"Safe did his best, and usually his best is very good, but zhis time, he pushed himself too hard," said Dr. Hardware.

"Well, if you think you're strong enough to stop me, then let's fight," said Lyle.

"Wizh pleasure. Zhis is for Safe and everybody you killed," said Dr. Hardware. Dr. Hardware used light screen on himself, and then he used discharge. Lyle used flamethrower on Nikoli, which Nikoli dodged. Nikoli punched Lyle again, knocking the orb out of his hands. Nikoli reattached it to the machine. Then, Nikoli used wiring from the machine to electrocute himself.

"What are you doing?" asked Lyle. Nikoli stopped electrocuting himself, and looked at Lyle. Suddenly, he dashed towards Lyle extremely fast, and started throwing barrages of punches. Lyle was able to dodge most of them, but couldn't land a hit on Nikoli.

"My ability is Motor Drive. So by charging myself up, I can go at super speed," said Nikoli.

"Very clever. But my ability is speed boost, so the longer I fight you, the faster I'll get," said Lyle.


End file.
